This invention relates generally to electronic equipment racks, and particularly to cable management systems for such racks adapted to maintain groups of one or more cables separate from one another.
In general, prior art cable managers do not have the desired flexibility for routing cable, and there is a need for an improved system which provides such flexibility in a number of ways.